Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors and metal-oxide-metal (MOM) capacitors have been used extensively in the fabrication of integrated analog and mixed signal circuits on semiconductor dies. Conventionally, a MIM capacitor includes a dielectric situated between top and bottom metal plates, which form the electrodes of the MIM capacitor. On the other hand, a MOM capacitor includes an oxide dielectric situated between adjacent metal plates, which form the electrodes of the MOM capacitor. MIM and MOM capacitors are fabricated on semiconductor dies during back-end-of-line (BEOL) processing.